


Sick Day

by Runic



Category: Iron Man - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Female Loki, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Lady Loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-10
Updated: 2014-01-10
Packaged: 2018-01-08 05:57:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1129144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Runic/pseuds/Runic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pepper doesn’t do sick days, so when she calls off Tony rushes over to take care of her. Turns out Loki got there first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sick Day

**Author's Note:**

> The froz3npizza fic I’m working on is taking longer to finish, so I thought I’d write you guys some fluffy peppermint to tide you over for a bit. (Plus, I really liked this idea, so here it is.)

Tony isn’t overreacting. See, the thing is, Pepper doesn’t do days off. Sure, she takes a vacation about once every other year, but that is planned out well in advance. The last time Pepper had taken a sick day was ten years ago when they’d done a charity event at a school and one of the little buggers had given her whooping cough; even then it had taken a doctor’s order and Tony threatening to fire her for her to stay home.

So no, Tony does not consider it an overreaction to speed over to Pepper’s apartment, arms loaded with soup and medicine. He needs the reassurance that Pepper isn’t dying or anything. (Okay, if she was dying she wouldn’t have had time to call and tell him she wasn’t coming into the office, but Tony couldn’t stop his mind from thinking the worst.)

He opens the door with the key he’s not supposed to have, fumbling with the bags as he stumbles through the doorway. Tony gives a sigh of relief when he checks the cup of soup and sees it hasn’t spilled everywhere. He makes his way across Pepper’s living room and down the hallway, lightly knocking on Pepper’s bedroom door before poking his head in. “Pepper,” he whispers, “are you awake?”

“Tony?” Pepper responds, her voice low. “What are you doing here?”

Pepper is propped up against her headboard, a multitude of pillows supporting her. She looks perfectly healthy, and, well, naked. Her hair hangs down over her breasts. It’s unusual to see it so messy when Pepper is generally very precise with her appearance.

Tony steps further into the room, noticing the slim figure tangled around Pepper’s legs, the other woman’s head in her lap. He scoots around to get a better look, because the normal lines of what is appropriate between them no longer exist. The dark haired woman looks familiar, very familiar…oh, shit. “Is that Loki?”

“We were conducting an experiment,” Pepper supplies, her voice surprisingly fond. She runs her fingers through Loki’s hair, smiling down at her in such a way that Tony knows this is more than a fling. Loki mumbles softly and tries to shift closer to Pepper.

“You took the day off to have marathon sex with Loki,” Tony says with awe in his voice. He’s actually really impressed. Pepper never lets herself go like this, and as far as he is concerned, she deserves it.

Pepper, however, takes it a different way, leveling a withering look at him. “Like you haven’t done worse.”

“No, no!” Tony holds his hands up to cut off the argument. “I think it’s good for you, although I admit, I’m surprised it’s Loki. She looks really good as a woman, by the way.”

“She does,” Pepper responds, her voice back to that slightly dopey, in love tone. “What are you doing here anyways?”

Tony sets the bags of food and medication on the floor at the end of the bed. “I thought you were sick, so I came over to take care of you.” He looks over the two women in the bed again, smirking like an idiot when he catches sight of Pepper’s strap on on the nightstand. “So, how’d the experiment go?”

Pepper tries not to smile in return, but Tony knows her well enough to see the laughter in her eyes. “Well, as you can see, it went rather well.” She motions to Loki’s sleeping form.

Loki moans and turns her face into Pepper’s lap, obviously not liking the disturbance that woke her. “Why is there talking?” she mumbles sleepily.

“Tony brought you food.”

Loki cracks an eye open and turns to see Tony still standing at the edge of the bed. There’s a devious spark in those green eyes that makes Tony wish he’d brought the suit with him. “He does not look like he’d digest well.”

“I’m not sure if you’re joking,” Tony says slowly, leaning back.

“Stop it,” Pepper orders, playfully slapping Loki’s side.

Loki hums happily, sitting up to kiss Pepper’s lips. (Tony does not have the decency to look away, not that Loki seems to mind when she catches him staring at her breasts.) “Unless he is joining us for the next round, send him away.”

“I-”

“No,” Pepper cuts him off, already knowing where Tony was going. “Thanks for coming to check up on me, Tony, but I’m okay. I’ll be back on Monday.”

Tony nods, smiling at Pepper in a silent way to tell her he’s happy for her. “Have fun!” he says in farewell before closing the door behind him. He curses softly when he hears it click shut, which is immediately followed by Loki yelping and what sounds suspiciously like her being thrown onto the mattress.

He left his keys in there, and Pepper really will kill him if he goes back in now.


End file.
